AU meets: book 1: AU meets Real (1)
by Sparkypony9
Summary: Book one is 'A Prisoner to Mutant Turtles' meets the 2003 version of TMNT
1. Prologue

**Hey every one, I know I need to work on my other stories, but I had this idea in my head, and it was killing me!**

**Now, before you go all 'doesn't the AU you are using belong to someone else?' you are right, the AU 'A Prisoner to Mutant Turtles' DOES in fact belong to nemoshewolf, but, I ****_DO HAVE PERMISSION_**** to use it!**

**This story is a crossover story, and hopefully, the first of many. Now, when this book is finished, I will be asking for AUs to put in future books, and will give you guys a form to fill out. but****_ PLEASE REMEMBER I need to have permission before I can use an AU_****, so please do not offer AUs unless they are your own, and you can give me proof that they are your own!**

**In this book, the AU belonging to nemoshewolf (A Prisoner to Mutant Turtles) will be meeting the 2003 version of the TMNT, as she/he requested. so, welcome readers to AU meets book 1 AU meets Real 1**

**Oh, and, I'll be using the opening style that the first few seasons of the 2003 tmnt used, Thanks!**

**One more thing (I promise!) this takes place AFTER Back to the Sewer, but BEFORE Turtles Forever**

_Prologue: Leonardo _

"My name, is Leonardo. And I've learned, to never trust your little brother with a cyber-mat transporter. We've only been in this dimension a few hours, and already we've battled some wacky alien brain things, and gotten lost in the sewers with something chasing us. And now, I'm wishing Donnie never let Mikey near the Cyber-Mat transporter's controls...because now, we're trapped at a dead-end. If we survive this, I'm going to let Raph kill Mikey."_  
><em>

_**It's Ninja Time!**_

_**In the city, on the scene, underground, and in between, There's a mean, green team of heroes that you've never seen!**_

_**And when the villains and turtles fight, (Lets GO!)**_

_**It's gonna be one shell of a sight!**_

_**You know the turtles got your back!**_

_**BACK! Back to the Sewer! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**(Role Call!)**_

_**Leonardo! Donatello! Raphael, Michelangelo! (I love bein a turtle!)**_

_**There's a mean, green team of heroes that you've never seen!**_

_**Their doin' everything they can (Let's GO!) To stop evil Shredder's plan!**_

_**Oh yeah, the turtles got your back! BACK! Back to the Sewer!**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Back! Back to the Sewer!**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!...Back To The Sewer!**_

**What do you guys think? ya, I know it's short, but it's just the prologue...Next chapter is the back story, per first few season thingies... hopefully you all know what I'm talking about. anyways, again, the 'A Prisoner to Mutant Turtles' AU belongs to nemoshewolf, and this fan-fiction was written with her permission. Thanks nemoshewolf! for those who want to read it go here: s/10331726/1/A-Prisoner-to-Mutant-Turtles**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here is chapter two. No actual 'Prisoner of Mutant Turtles' AU turtles action yet, just a small growling cameo.**

**The AU turtles will be in the next chapter, if I can figure out how to get them in, which should be fairly easy...(see prologue for a...hmm, it's not a back-story, so I guess it's called a forward-story?)**

**~1st person Leo PoV~**

I was in the dojo training, Raph was there with me, beating up yet another punching bag, and Donnie was talking to April via computer screen thingie. And Mikey...wait, were was he?

I pause, mid-Kata and look around. no sign of him. that was probably not good.

Ever since our encounter with our um...whacky dimensional duplicates, Mikey has been obsessed with wanting to go to other dimensions, with Don busy at the computer, and me and Raph in the dojo, that meant that there was no one keeping an eye on the Trans-Dimensional Portal Stick, OR the Cyber-mat Transporter, and since Mikey was no where in sight, that meant that either he was getting some pizza, or...

**_BOOM!_**

An explosion erupted out of the Cyber-mat room, where both trans-whatever devices were held. Every one paused what they were doing, and turned to look towards the direction of the explosion.

Raph broke the silence, yelling "MIKEY" VERY, VERY angrily, with a touch of worry, and raced towards the room

Me and Don followed, but the moment we stepped into the room, a blinding flash caused us to try and step back. but it was no good. I felt the all too familiar tingle of being sent somewhere else via mechanical devices, and I wondered if I should have tried harder to bolt the door to this room. because when you live with three brothers who are all skilled ninjas, locking doors is pretty pointless.

_**It's Ninja Time!**_

_**In the city, on the scene, underground, and in between, There's a mean, green team of heroes that you've never seen!**_

_**And when the villains and turtles fight, (Let's GO!)**_

_**It's gonna be one shell of a sight!**_

_**You know the turtles got your back!**_

_**BACK! Back to the Sewer! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**(Role Call!)**_

_**Leonardo! Donatello! Raphael, Michelangelo! (I love bein a turtle!)**_

_**There's a mean, green team of heroes that you've never seen!**_

_**Their doin' everything they can (Let's GO!) To stop evil Shredder's plan!**_

_**Oh yeah, the turtles got your back! BACK! Back to the Sewer!**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Back! Back to the Sewer!**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!...Back To The Sewer!**_

I struggled to my feet, me, Don, Raph, and Mikey were in a sewer tunnel. _How did we get here? we were just in the lair_ I thought. then, when I heard a girly scream from Mikey because Raph was trying to stab Mike with his sais, I remembered that Mikey had been fiddling with the Cyber-mat transporter.

I almost let Raph attack Mikey...almost, but I couldn't so, I ran over and pulled Raph off of a screaming Mikey. it took a moment, but he calmed down.

For the first time, I looked around. We were in the sewers. that was good at least. I sighed, and turned to Donnie "Well, Don, any ideas where we are?" I asked him.

The brainiac had his eyes closed in deep consentration

Finally, he spoke "well, we sure aren't in those other turtles universe" I immedeatly knew that he was talking about the pudgy turtles we had met a while back

"We must be in a new dimension" Donnie continued "but something feels...off" he shrugged, opening his eyes "i just can't figure it out"

I opened my mouth to talk, but before I could utter a single word, a growling cut me off. I turned, and saw four pairs of glowing eyes glinting in the darkness. Mikey and Donnie gulped, and Raph reached for his Sais. but, I simply turned to them, and said "RUN! We don't know where we are, who or what that is, go GO!" I added when they all looked at me like I was , they all ran, and I raced after them.

As usual, Mikey was in the lead, being the fastest. but, he when he screeched to a stop, the rest of us couldn't stop in time, and crashed into him...

A dead end... I turned, and pulled out my katana's _Note to self _I thought _Never __let Mikey near the Cyber-Mat transporter ever again._

_If we survive..._


End file.
